Paper-Hankies, Playschool and Flu
by Daniel Jasper
Summary: 6-year-old Axel and Roxas argue over the correct name of tissues after the little flaming, red-head sneezes at playschool. Axel is adament they are called 'paper-hankies'. Years later, sitting on the couch with flu, both boys reminisce over the encounter. [two-shot]
1. Paper-Hankies and Playschool

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts plots, characters or designs.

* * *

**Paper-Hankies and Playschool**

* * *

"_Ach-choo!"_

"Bless you, Axel." A voice said from behind the red-headed six-year-old who was currently seated in the playschool's only sandbox.

Said six-year-old turned around to face a blonde-head boy who was grasping the handle of a pink beach-bucket in his tiny hands.

"Thank you, a-"

"It's Roxas." He cocked his head, "Would you like a tissue?"

"A what?" the red-head eyed the piece of soft white paper that had suddenly appeared in the blonde boy's hand.

"A tissue," Roxas paused, pointing at the red-head's cute button nose, "Look, you're dripping your disgusting snot everywhere!"

Axel cringed, proceeding to wipe the green mucus on the arm of the grey sweater his mother had forced him into this morning.

"That's not a tissue."

Roxas' blonde brows creased together in confusion. "Yes, it is!"

"No!" the other six-year-old stumbled to his feet, "It's a paper-hankie."

"Paper-hankie! What on earth- Who told you that rubbish?"

"My gran-papa." He shifted on his feet.

"Your gran-papa is a liar then."

Axel's little face flushed a deep red, rivalling the colour of his hair. "Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You're the liar!"

"I'm not!" the blonde shouted back, stamping his foot into the sand of the playground to emphasize his point.

Sensing the one-upmanship, Axel allowed his lips to quirk into a little parody of smile. "Are too." He said coolly, wrapping his long arms around his skinny waist in a defensive position.

Roxas seemed dumbstruck, as if the other kid had just kicked him in his 'private-part'. Pulling his trembling lower lip to rest between his baby teeth for a moment, the blonde took a large step forward and pushed the red-head to the ground.

The green-eyed could only watch from his position on floor of the sandpit as tiny cerulean-blue eyes misted over with tears, a shrill scream reaching his ears with the words-

"_I hate you, Axel!"_


	2. Sick With The Flu

**A/N: **[AU] Years later, Roxas and Axel are sick with the flu ergo pronunciation of words have been altered due to them being, you know, sick.

* * *

**Sick With The Flu**

* * *

_This is how Friday night was meant to be. Albeit the snotty noses, and messy rolls of toilet paper._

A tall, red-head being shifted comfortably on the well-worn couch, truly content with being seated next to a blonde-headed, Roxas and watching old re-runs. The pair had managed to bargain the old television-set off a crummy pawnshop owner in the more shady area of Twilight Town.

"Ach-thil?"

The red-head turned his gaze to stare at the blonde youth beside him, "Yeah, Rox-thee?"

"Can you path tha-?" Axel followed Roxas' fevered eyes as they settled on a pale, flower-embellished battered box of three-ply tissues. The red-head reached out and handed the blonde a fistful of 'paper-hankies', smirking a little as he remembered the first time he had met Roxas at playschool.

They had both argued over the correct name of tissues, the encounter ending with little six-year-old Roxas in tears and Axel wondering what he had done to land flat on his back in the sandpit in pain.

"Rox-" the red-head cleared his throat, "do you thill remember when-"

The cerulean-blue eyed boy gave him a miserable smile after blowing his pink nose, "Yeah, I can't believe how thubborn we were."

"What do you mean were?" Axel chuckled mockingly.

"Ach-thil?" Roxas mumbled his name, waiting until he had Axel's full attention. "Thut up."

"Fine." The green-eyed red-head muttered, pulling his legs up to rest on the couch in a defensive position and returned to watching the television.

Noticing the motion from the corner of his sparkling eyes, the blonde pulled the fluffy blanket that they had been sharing off the floor _–it had shifted in Axel's attempt to seem affronted- _and carefully draped it over Axel's long, creamy legs once more.

In the process of doing so, Roxas had shifted closer towards Axel. Seeing as they had both indirectly managed to get sick with the flu, he had no qualms about resting his head on the red-head's bony shoulder. Not five minutes later, the green-eyed boy's head was nuzzled into blonde's soft, golden mop of hair, eyes shut and fast asleep.

Roxas grinned.

_All was forgiven._


End file.
